Welcome to the Future
by Specialshippinglover
Summary: One day Ponyboy and the rest of the gang wake up in 2013 in Aberdeen, Maryland. Where they meet seven other girls who know all about them. Ponyboy and the rest of the gang has to get use to the laptops, ipods, and 3-D movies. The gang also has to go to school, shop, and even watch The Outsiders in 3-D! Will they get use to the future? Johnny and Dally are stil alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I finally got to make the story that my friend and I have been doing since God knows how long. Anyway I just hope you like it ^-^. Also please no bad comments, I don't like that. Ok now that's over, let us get to the story.**

* * *

** Pony's POV**

When I stepped out into the bright lighted room, from the darkness of the closet (which Two-Bit locked me in) I only had one thing on my mind: going to bed. As I looked at my clock it read:

12:00, midnight. It was Saturday so I didn't need to worry about school, yet. Sodapop was asleep in his bed mumbling "_Sandy", _Darry was asleep in his bed; snoring, Two-Bit fell asleep while watching Mickey Mouse, and Steve was in the kitchen with his face in his half eaten piece of chocolate cake. Johnny was sleeping over because of his parents again, and Dally fell asleep while polishing his switchblade; stretched across the couch. I go to bed not caring if the front doors unlocked. Then I gently gone into a deep sleep, not knowing what will come in the morning.

* * *

I wake up not looking at my white ceiling, but a pink peace sign. Is Two-Bit fooling with me again? I see hats on the walls and books I never even read. This isn't my room. When is my room green and blue? I suddenly jump, not because of the freaky wall color but because of a girl next to me (thank God she was asleep). Then I hear something that sounds like a bird behind me. I turn around to see Two-Bit holding a weird device in hands.

"Two-Bit!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

"It's some cool futuristic electronic I found on the girl's desk. It's called Angry Birds I think, the game I mean. Man the fortune teller was right! I am good with electronics!"

"You went to a fortune teller?" I asked.

"Of course I did!"

"Won't you two shut up!" The girl yelled, half awake. The girl raised her hand a smacks me on the back of the head! "Man your hair is greasy."

On instinct I quickly run away (but the forth body at the bottom of the bed trips me). And I crash on the floor with a hard thud.

"Johnny?" I said. Johnny was still asleep.

**Summer's POV**

I hear a large thud at the end of my bed. I felt my hand, greasy.

"Johnny?" A familiar voice said. I shot out of bed, I knew that voice.

"Wait is the TV still on? I thought I turned it off after that movie last night." I rubbed my eyes and looked at the TV, turned off. What? I swear I heard C. Thomas Howell's voice.

"Ow." The strange voice of C. Thomas Howell said again.

The voice came from the end of my bed. I crawled to the edge of my bed to see C. Thomas Howell who looks like Ponyboy from one of my favorite movies: The Outsiders.

"Crap." I whispered as "_Ponyboy" _look up to see me. An awkward silence started. Both of us staring at each other, creepy. I got out of my bed , starting to back away from him, suddenly backing into another "_greaser", _Emilio Estevez. Now I was scared and not only that, Emilio was playing with my ipod. Weird. I than started to back away from him and backed right into my TV. I look at the DVD case of The Outsiders. I stared at it in shock. I was scared, shocked, and was in disbelief to see what I was looking at. Two greasers, Two HOT greasers in my room! A sudden hear a knock on my bedroom door. I quickly ran to the door and opened it up to see my older sister, Rebecca in the door way.

"Summer..." She said. "There is two hot guys in my room."

I rolled my eyes trying to keep my cool. "Same here."

Behind my sister was Tom Cruise and Rod Lowe who looked like Steve and Sodapop. Steve had chocolate all over his face for some reason.

Two-Bit goes "Two words: wet nap."

I felt like hitting my head on a brick wall but I just stared at Two-Bit like he was dumb or something.

"STUPID DOG!" Another familiar voice yelled from my parents room.

"Oh no..." I mumbled as another greaser came into my room, well two greasers. Patrick Swayze and Matt Dillon, in other words Darry and Dally. And for some reason Dally was shirtless.

"That dumb dog kept barking at me!" Dally said. Dally finally realized that his shirt was off.

"WHERE IS MY SHIRT?" Dally yelled. "THAT DUMB DOG!"

I walked over to my desk where my phone was. I dialed my friend, Autumn's phone number.

"Autumn come over, Dally's shirtless." Then I hung up.

"What's that for?" Dally asks.

Darry goes, "See the paparazzi is already coming."

Dally started to do his famous grin. The intercom in my room goes on and Autumn's voice say's "Summer I hope you're not kidding me!"

I look at the greasers in my room, she's in for a treat. Autumn stood in the doorway and goes "So." I suddenly shout "So?"

"Yeah." Autumn says. "I'm calm on the outsider, but having a meltdown on the inside."

She turns her head to see Dally. Autumn's eyes go wide and say "Hi Dally." In a cool voice. Just then we hear a groan from a pile of blankets.

Pony and Two-Bit saying in unison, "Waky Waky Johnny cakey."

I started to turn red. It couldn't be, no way... "JOHNNY!" I squeal. Dally throw the blankets off of Johnny and I throw myself on Johnny, hugging him. Autumn and Soda have to pry me off. When I squealed Rebecca jumped and fell, knocking Steve down with her. They were very close to each other. Rebecca was blushing like crazy.

**Johnny's POV**

I suddenly opened my eyes to see a girl hugging me while the gang is trying to calm everything down. For some reason I was not in the Curtis' house anymore. For some reason I was in this girl's room! Was this just a dream? Or is this real?

"Summer get ahold of yourself! You should have never watched that movie!" Another girl yelled.

Summer finally stopped hugging me, while blushing like crazy. She said sorry to me at least ten times and I think see really meant it.

"Where am I?" I mumbled getting on my feet.

The three girls stood there, playing with their fingers, trying to get the right words to come out.

"We..well." Summer mumbled. "You're in Aberdeen, Maryland."

"Where's that?" both Soda and Dally said while Pony smacked his head.

"It's near New York." Pony said.

"I'm home!" Dally yelled.

"It's **near **New York." Pony repeated.

"Oh." Dally groaned. "Darn it!"

"Yeah Dally." Summer said.

"Wait, how do you know Dal?" I asked.

"Yea Summer how do you know?" The girl who looks like Summer's sister asked. "Rebecca, do you remember the book you read in 7th grade?" Summer asked.

"Ummm." Rebecca started to scratch her head. "Where the Red Fern Grows?"

"No!" Summer yelled. "There was no hot greasers in that book!"

"Thank you miss for calling me hot." Dally said. Summer rolled her eyes, and blushed a little.

"The other book!" Summer continued.

"Ohh. The Outsiders!" Rebecca said.

"Yessss!" Summer moaned.

"The Outsiders?" Ponyboy questioned. Summer gone to her bookshelf and pulled out a book call The Outsiders. Then she handed it to Pony. Ponyboy studied the book and flipped through the pages.

"I'm the narrator?" Pony asked, still flipping through the pages of the book.

"Yep." Summer said. "The book is also a movie."

"This can't be right!" Pony yelled. "If this book really talks about us then what are our names?"

Summer sighed. "Ok." She first points at Pony. "You're Ponyboy Michael Curtis."

"Woah!" Dally said. "Me next!"

"Dallas Winston, but people call you Dally." Summer's friend said.

"How about me?" Two-Bit asked.

"Two-Bit Matthews, real name Keith." Summer said.

"Psychic!" Two-Bit yelled. Steve then raised his hand.

"Who am I?" Steve asked while cleaning the chocolate cake off his face.

"Steve Randle." Rebecca mumbled.

"Yeah!" Steve cheered.

"Me next!" Sodapop jumped up and down, waving his hand in the air.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, nickname Pepsi-Cola." Summer said.

"Oh yeah!" Sodapop smiled and did a high-five with Steve.

"I beat you know me." Darry said.

"Darrel Shaynne Curtis, aka Darry." Rebecca said. Darry nodded his head.

"Ok now that's over.." Summer said but could not finish.

"Wait you forgot someone!" Dally interrupted. He then pointed at me. Summer suddenly turned red.

"I think you should do the honors Summer." Summer's friend teased.

"But Autumn..." Summer protested.

"Come on we're waiting." Autumn said.

"Ok." Summer mumbled. "Johnny Cade."

"Nickname?" Two-Bit teased.

"Johnnycake." She whispered. The whole gang started to clap while Summer looked at the ground, playing with her fingers.

"What is this thing?" Two-Bit asked, showing Summer some white electronic devise in his hands.

"It's an Ipod." Autumn said.

"Angry Birds is fun." Two-Bit said happily, playing with the ipod.

"I never heard of Ipods." I finally spoke up.

The three girls looked at each other worriedly, than back at me.

"It's...It's because this is the future.." Summer said quietly. The gang suddenly stared at Summer like she was growing a second head or something. Even Two-Bit stopped playing with Summer's ipod.

"WHAT!" The whole gang yelled.

"It's true." Rebecca said. "Welcome to 2012."

"Shut up." Dally chuckled, thinking that this was just a joke.

"Hey no SU's in front of Pony!" Soda snapped.

" Soda I'm older now." Pony groaned.

"You grown up so fast!" Soda cried, hugging Pony like he is some five year old.

"Anyway..." Rebecca continued. "This is the future."

"Crap!" Darry yelled. "How did we get here?"

"Don't know." Autumn shrugged.

"Hey." Steve looked around. "Where's your parents?"

"20th anniversary." Summer said. "Staying at North Carolina for a month."

"A whole month?" The whole gang yelled.

"How long are we going to be stuck here?" I asked. The girls shrugged.

"Don't know." Autumn said.

"Then more time for me and my ipod!" Two-Bit said cheerfully.

"You mean my ipod." Summer muttered. Two-Bit stuck his tongue at her.

"Well let's get some breakfast, I'm starving!" Steve said.

"Ok." Rebecca said as we all head downstairs.

When we got downstairs I could not find the living room! It was huge! Bigger than the houses those Socs have. Even the TV was giant! I sat down next Dal and Pony while Rebecca was cooking waffles, and Summer started to flip through the channels on the TV.

"Hey Autumn! Bleach is on!" Summer yelled as Autumn started to run to the TV.

"Oh yeah, by the way Dal..." Summer said as she threw a shirt at Dally. " Think you should put this on." Summer chuckled.

"No! Keep that shirt off Dally!" Taylor yelled.

"How did you even lose your shirt Dal?" I asked.

"Summer's dumb dog chewed it up." Dally sighed.

"GOOD JOB OREO!" Taylor yelled which made Oreo bark back.

"By the way..." Darry said. "Who are you guys?"

"Names Rebecca Valentine!" Rebecca yelled from the kitchen. "17 years old!"

"Names Autumn!" Autumn grinned. "Age 17."

Dally grinned, now he knew that she was his age.

"Summer Valentine." Summer said. "Age 16." She is my age.

"Summer is Johnnycake's age." Autumn pointed out.

"Auuttummnn." Summer groaned. "Stop it." Summer started to turn red, again.

For breakfast we ate waffles, with tons of syrup and butter. Dally started to chow down on all of the waffles while Steve found chocolate pie in the fridge.

"Oh chocolate pie!" Steve cheered as he digged his face in the chocolate pie.

"So much for eating that..." Lauren groaned.

After we ate our waffles we sat back down near the TV again. The show of bleach ended and some movie trailer started.

"When I stepped out into the bright sunlight..."

The whole gang snapped to attention. That was Pony's voice.

"From the darkness of the movie house..."

"What is this?" Dally yelled as jumped to his feet.

"umm...uh." Pony thought. "I don't know what's going on."

"I only had two things on my mind..."

"Two things?" Darry questioned. "Let me guess, something to do with Paul Newman right."

"Um...Uh." Pony mumbled.

"Paul Newman and a ride home."

"I knew it! It was Paul Newman!" Darry snapped.

"Feel the drama, see the action..."

The announcer dude said. _"Of The Outsiders!"_

Well I did not listen to all of the trailer, just those parts.

"Coming in 3-D to a theater near you."

The whole gang looked at the screen in shock. All their jaws fell to the ground.

"I so want to see this!" Sodapop yelled.

"I don't know..." Summer protested.

"Why not? We're in it!" Steve said.

"But two of you die!" Summer shouted.

The room got silent, then Dally started to laugh.

"Hey come on look at us! We're still alive! So come on lets see it!"

" ." Rebecca groaned. Summer came up to her sister and whispered into her ear, "I thought we already had that movie?"

"I know it's just I want to see their faces when they see it in 3-D." Rebecca whispered back.

"Oh. Ok..." Summer mumbled.

_So here I am stuck with the gang in 2012. Playing with Ipod's, eating waffles, watching this thing on TV called anime, and now going to see a movie all about us. The problem is... who is going to die?_

**Well there you go I hope you like it :) If there was any kind of problem like grammar, spelling, anything like that, I'm sorry. I hope I can get chapter 2 up and ready soon :) See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer's POV**

I was half-asleep on my bed. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. The only problem was…it was a Monday. I groaned, too lazy to get up. Well, until I looked at the clock that read 6:00. Just about then, my intercom starts playing _Demons _by Imagine Dragons on full blast. Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit practically jump ten feet from the ground screaming. I jump up and turn down the intercom.

"Sorry." I said. Two-Bit face was implanted on the floor (he probably fell or something), Johnny was white as a ghost with several blankets on his head, and Ponyboy was mumbling stuff while being underneath a pillow.

I gone to my closet and grabbed my uniform. "You going to change in here my little lady?" Two-Bit said smirking.

I instantly turned red, "No!...pervert." I quickly walked into the bathroom, only to be startled by Sodapop.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I was just getting hair grease." He said innocently.

"News flash we don't have any."

"Oh." He mumbled, still going through the closet and cabinets. He then pulled out a small jar, "What about this?"

"That's hair gel." I said. Soda shrugged and put some on his hair.

"Well I need to change now so," I pushed Soda outside the bathroom and closed the door. I first changed into my uniform. A blue button down shirt and a plaid skirt. I then brushed my long brown hair and put a clip on so my bangs won't fall on my face (in school you get in trouble if your bangs are in your face). When I was done changing I stepped out of the bathroom where Ponyboy was.

"Ahh! Soc! Oh it's just you."

I sighed, "I hope I'm not a Soc."

I heard Dally yell from upstairs, I jumped. He came down, once again shirtless, holding my cat by the extra fur on its neck.

"Why is there cats upstairs?!" I gulped, he was ticked.

"Dallas," Darry said, he put a hand on my shoulder, "quiet down will you? Why are you so angry?"

"And what happened to your shirt?" Ponyboy asked.

Dally growled, "Because Summer's cats were up there! And when they heard the music they ripped me to shreds!"

"Then why did you move upstairs?" Ponyboy asked.

"To get away from that stupid dog!"

"I see that all my animals hate you…" I mumbled.

"Just like the girls you date!" Two-Bit happily remarked to Dally.

"I am going to kill you Matthews!" Dally yelled as he chased Two-Bit.

"What's with all the yelling?!" Rebecca yelled from down-stairs, "Summer you better get down here before the toast gets cold!"

I grinned, nutella time. "NUTELLA!"

**Sodapop's POV**

Summer hurried downstairs happily.

"Nutella?" Johnny questioned. We all shrugged. The gang went downstairs to the smell of toast and eggs. We found at the table some plates, toast, and a whole jar of Nutella. Summer already ate about two pieces of toast. The gang sat down at different seats and grabbed a piece of toast with some nutella. Johnny was the first to try it.

His eyes lit up happily, "Man this stuff is good!" And that was when we all chowed down.

"Hey, Summer?" I said, with a mouthful of Nutella. "Why are you wearing that outfit anyway?"

"School uniform." she said groaning.

"Speaking of school, we need to go to school now." Rebecca said, sitting up.

"Wait woah woah woah." Steve said, "You going to leave us here?! Alone?!"

"Yeah so?"

"SO?! Dude we will get bored!"

Summer looked at Rebecca, "How about you guys go to school with us? Our parents are friends with the principle and you guys don't really have to do anything to get accepted."

"School?!" Dally choked on his toast. "No no sweetcakes! I'm not going to school."

"Come on Dal it will be fun!" Two-Bit said.

"Yeah sure Mr. I'm still a Junior!"

"Shut up!"

"I think it will be fun, who knows." Johnny said.

"Well…o…Fine!" Dally groaned.

"Well we better get to school!" Rebecca said.

We walked on the sidewalk, on the way to school. Steve and I were talking while Ponyboy and Johnny were. Darry and Dally were having a conversation while Two-Bit was trying to flirt with Summer. Autumn came alone and had a good laugh with Two-Bit while mostly talking to Rebecca. When we got to the school our jaws dropped to the ground, the school was huge! Three times bigger than the school that I dropped out of! All the students were wearing the stupid uniform, I groaned, what if I had to wear that? Summer had to go to class right away while Rebecca and Autumn took use to the principle.

"Miss Martian?" Autumn said as she opened the door slowly.

"Oh hi Autumn!" Said a young women around her twenties. She was tall and had long dark brown hair. Her green eyes were lively and she had a smile on her face. "Who are they?" She asked. She studied us for a minute, "Wait do I know these guys?"

The blood drained from Rebecca's face, "Well you see um."

"It's THE OUTSIDERS CAST MEMBERS!" Miss. Martian screamed happily like a fangirl. We all took a step back.

"Yeah…" Rebecca mumbled, "Anyway I was thinking if they could…I don't know. Apply here and see if they like this school or something?"

Miss. Martian looked at us and raised her eyebrow, "Fine with me!"

Autumn grinned, "Great!"

"Wait!" I said as everyone looked at me, "What about Darry? He's twenty and already did high school!"

"Oh is that so?" Miss. Martian said, "Do you have a job?"

Darry nodded, "Why yes I do I usually fix roofs."

Miss Martian grinned, "Really?! We need someone to fix the roof that is right next to my office…is it ok if you fix it? We'll pay you."

Darry eye's glowed with happiness with the words, "I'll pay you." He grinned happily, "Sure why now?"

"Well I need to call up the rest of the girls who can show them around." Miss Martian mumbled. Rest of the girls? Who were they?

Miss Martian handed us sheets that said "_Application form."_ The page wasn't to long. It asked what languages we wanted to take, what math class are we in, what afterschool activity do we want to be in, etc. When we were all done, Miss Martian called the "girls" she was talking about. Five minutes later four girls show up, one including Summer. Rebecca and Autumn we also with these group of girls. Autumn got Dally, Summer got Johnny, Rebecca got Steve, Two-Bit got this girl named Melanie, Ponyboy got a girl named Harriet, and I got a girl named Kat.

And for the rest of the day the gang got split up.

* * *

**Hey it's me! I am super super super sorry that I havent been updating. What is this..a year now? GOD I SUCK! I'm super sorry but luckily I now have some free time so I promise to update more! Alright cya :)**


End file.
